


Crowley

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Crowley

-In love with Aziraphale since Eden.  
-Queen forever (he learned how to play “Love of my life” on piano for Aziraphale)  
-His favourite place to listen to music is his car.  
-During a period of his life he owned a dog but died and was so painful to him so he never adopted another.  
-Bisexual disaster.  
-When he told Aziraphale about his plants he thought he was joking and never believed him.  
-Loves his snake eyes despite he covers them with sunglasses.  
-Literally would kill and die for his best friend/boyfriend/husband.  
-Slytherin.  
-Has a playlist of Adele’s songs in a secret Spotify.  
-Lover of countryside.  
-Sometimes feels embarrassed by Aziraphale while practising magic (for god’s sake he is a magic creature).  
-Would never let anyone make fun of his husband.  
-Still use his nanny costume.  
-Also recorded the lullaby.  
-Hates technology.  
-Loyal user of Twitter, also has a huge repertory of memes and communicate by them.  
-Orchestrated Jonas Brother coming back.  
-Huge fan of the tenth doctor in series “Doctor Who”.  
-Likes manga and anime (has watched “Fullmetal Alchemist” several times).  
-The painting of “Gioconda” that he has on his house is the original one. Took it from Louvre as a gift to Aziraphale but he got too upset after hearing about the robbing in the news that decided to keep the original for himself and sent a copy to Louvre.  
-When Aziraphale asked to marry him bursted into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
